1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to cooking devices, and more particularly, to a propane gas heated cooking apparatus especially adapted for use in a plurality of cooking situations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cooking devices in the form of outdoor gas grills are well known. These prior art devices typically can be used in one way, namely to burn gas to heat lava rocks or the like which in turn cook food supported on a metal grill plate above the lava rocks and the gas burner. For examples of prior art gas heated grill devices, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,870,031; 4,492,215; 4,823,838; 4,895,131; and 5,070,776.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use gas such as propane for cooking food on a grill, the provision of a more multi-functional yet simple and cost effective device is not contemplated. Nor does the prior art described above teach or suggest a cooking device which may be used by individuals to alternately fry, stew in an old-fashioned type kettle, deep-fry in an old-fashioned type kettle, steam, or grill. The foregoing disadvantages are overcome by the unique cooking apparatus of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.